


Ghostinnit and His 3 New Dads

by Littleskyfoxs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Shit I did it again, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleskyfoxs/pseuds/Littleskyfoxs
Summary: Well shit I fucking did it again, I took potential fathers for tommy and a fucking ship by accident cus I saw one potential father and I also wanted other potential father at the same time, so I accidentally shipped it.This time they are all ghosts, the last dads were brightly colored and both can camouflage themselves in a jungle, however I haven’t write. About them because for some reason it doesn’t give me as much adrenaline as this one do.
Relationships: Jschlat / Wilbur Soot / Mexican Dream, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 42





	Ghostinnit and His 3 New Dads

**Author's Note:**

> I did it I fucking did it again  
> Shit  
> Anyways polyamorous ghost relationship with  
> A drug man, alcohol man, and guitar man
> 
> I guess so   
> however they are the only tags cus I don’t want this getting to the general public  
> So it seems like it’s gonna be a ship fic but it’s not really

Tommy woke up in the afterlife, the phantom pains of his beating slowly fading to nothingness. He looked out to the void to see three arguing figures he walked a little closer to see Wilbur walking in an infinity sign around Schlatt and MD, while the two were arguing. He heard the two arguing about which was better to make you lose basic understanding of life, drugs or alcohol. Whenever one of the two made a valid point Wilbur would pat their head. The three did what they were doing until Wilbur saw Tommy. Confused he started to walk over to him, Schlatt and MD saw him walk away and stopped fighting to look over to to whoever Will was walking to, curious. The two were shocked to see Tommy in the afterlife, he was a kid, way to young to die. Once the three got to Tommy they all hugged him. Tommy was on the verge of crying due to the affection, unlike the manipulative affection from dream, this felt right. When they let go, Wilbur started to talk, to Tommy, “Tommy what are you doing here?” Tommy looked at him tears staring to go down his face, “Yeah, heh, um well, you see Dream killed me.” Upon hearing this Schlatt turned around and had to calm himself down from subconsciously punching the person next to him who happened to be MD. MD was trying to stop himself from stomping on his mask. Wilbur hugged Tommy with all his might, like as if Tommy was going to leave them. Tommy was a little confused, not many people actively worried about him, especially this many at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh holy fuck I’m tired.  
> This took way more energy than I thought


End file.
